


Alive and Human

by LouisaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark Stiles, F/M, Oneshot, Sad, Unrequited Love, alternate 3B, human!Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHale/pseuds/LouisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's screaming for us not to touch you, to leave you alone. But this would cause him pain…We like his pain."</p><p>Originally Posted: March 8, 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive and Human

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TW or the characters, Also FYI, this is un-betaed, so all the mistakes are mine.

Erica Reyes would never know that Stiles Stilinski had saved her life.

She would never know that during her sophomore (his junior) year he figured out that an alpha werewolf would try to turn her after she had a seizure in gym. She would never know that he stayed outside her hospital room and confronted said alpha werewolf using the words 'please Derek, please leave her alone', that because of Stiles using the word please and Scott McCall pretending to join his pack Derek Hale left her alone.

She would never know that because of this single act, she still was alive to this day. Granted she was still a loner, still an outcast and still was epileptic…but she was alive and human all because of Stiles.

In a town like Beacon Hills, it was pretty obvious that there was something…else going on than could be explained, but because of Stiles she was left with her speculation and not in the middle of a supernatural clusterfuck.

When Stiles started ending up in odd places and acting strangely, she began to think what the rest of the town thought; the Sheriff's son was suffering from the disease that killed his wife. She would never know that some evil fox spirit had taken over his body, and mimicked the symptoms to cause maximum chaos. That the change in personality from the goofy boy she always had a crush on to the charismatic bad boy that was cornering her in the hospital hallway was not Stiles at all it was the nogitsune torturing Stiles.

" _Erica the epileptic." He said as he walked up to her, the lights had gone out, and the hospital was in chaos. Something had happened, she had left the exam room she was waiting in to investigate when she bumped into Stiles._

" _Stiles? Is everything okay?" She asked as he backed her into the wall._

_He simply tilted his head. "He's screaming for us not to touch you, to leave you alone. But this would cause him pain…We like his pain." Stiles said before putting his lips to hers._

_She kissed back. It was her first kiss and it wasn't everything she imagined it would be; the kiss was heated and it felt good, but there was no passion Stiles did not enjoy it he just seamed to do it._

_With that he pulled away and walked slowly and controlled to the elevator. Having a conversation with an older Japanese woman._

" _Are you threatening us?"_

_Was all she heard before two 'men' appeared beside the woman out of nowhere._

_It was then she knew for sure that something was off in Beacon Hills._

_When Scott came running, followed by another man looking for Stiles. She told him what she saw._

" _Scott, he wasn't right." She had said with tears in her eyes. "I know there is something wrong with this town, but that was okay as long as he was still himself…save him please." She pleaded._

She would never know what exactly happened to Stiles. She would never know that her first kiss wasn't from the boy she sort of loved, or that said boy was trapped inside his own head screaming at the demon that possessed him to leave her alone. She would never know how close she came to death that night or that her kissing back caused Stiles pain because she wasn't kissing him, she was kissing the nogitsune.

What she did know is that in the week after the hospital encounter with Stiles people got hurt, or dead. Stiles went missing, he came back and lots of people were hurt. All Erica could do was watch and wonder. She would never know that Stiles fought the fox spirit everyday and was slowly losing the battle. That Stiles locked himself up at the mental institution to protect his friends, the town and her.

She would never know the extremes his friends went to try to save him. How he had hurt them all and nearly killed some of them. That his friends had exhausted every option before their last resort scenario became a reality and they all banded together to kill him, because that was what Stiles told them to do in his last few moments of lucidity, before entering the asylum. She would never know the tears and agony that Scott, the Sheriff, Ms McCall, Allison, Lydia and their other friends shared in the final moments. Would never know that Stiles had a few minutes as himself before he died, and after he said goodbye to his friends, and told his dad he loved him he had one last request.

" _Keep Erica safe."_

All Erica Reyes knew was that Stiles was dead. And she would never get to tell him how she felt about him. That his crush on Lydia Martin paled in comparison to her crush on him. That she could have loved him, even if there was something …supernatural about him. And she would never get that chance now; he was gone.

She felt wrong going to the funeral, so she sat in the back row. They held the service at the cemetery; Stiles would be laid to rest next to his mother. She finally learned his real first name when she placed a flower on his casket; she just wished she learnt it from him, not by reading the engraving on his headstone.

She had not stopped crying since the service started, and the tear flowed more when she saw the headstone. So she took her place in the back again, not wanting to draw attention to herself; she barely knew this boy other than a few stolen smiles with each other and him showing her kindness in school and that one time during freshman year he saw her reading a comic book while watching the boys practice lacrosse (which caused him to leave his bench warming and sit in the bleachers with her to talk comics until her dad came to pick her up).

" _Hey wait! What's your name Catwoman?" He said as she gathered her things, as her dad's car pulled up. He started calling her Catwoman when she told him her favorite comic book character._

" _Erica."_

" _I'm Stiles."_

" _Nice to meet you." She smiled._

_The beaming smile she got back was the greatest feeling ever. But the week after their conversation, the Martin family moved back to town, and Lydia, back from a year in LA living with her dad, stole Stiles' attention. From then on Erica just got kind words and secret smiles from the boy she crushed on, no more comic book conversation._

After the funeral, everyone cleared out except the Sheriff and those closest to Stiles. She was leaving when Scott called her over.

"Hey Erica, you belong here too."

She looked quizzical but approached the group, eyeing the casket and willing more tears not to fall.

Lydia spoke up. "He cared for you too sweetie. It makes sense for all the people he cared about to give him a final goodbye."

"That's Erica?" The Sheriff said.

She nodded.

At this the Sheriff hugged her, and didn't let go. Erica embraced the man, figuring he needed an outlet for his grief, and if she could help him by hugging him, if thats what she could do to help Stiles as he watched from wherever the dead watch from, she would. "I should have met you as a his prom date or girlfriend. Not as the last name he uttered before he died." The Sheriff cried. "It isn't fair."

This revelation confused her, and made her sick to her stomach. He had cared about her too? He had uttered her name before death? The Sheriff was right. This was all very unfair. Why was life so cruel? Why had they been cheated out of time together? Why did they have to live in Beacon Hills a town that was apparently filled with the not-normal.

They all watched as the coffin lowered, and afterward she did not stay with the group. It was all too much. Why did it have to be Stiles? The smartest, funniest, most kind boy she ever knew. Was it because he was so good that he died? She wanted answers, but at the same time did not feel like she deserved them. Her and Stiles were a "what if" scenario, they weren't a couple. Unrequited love sucked that way, because you still have the feelings, of a couple in love; just not the memories of loving and being loved in return. She felt his absence in her soul, as if there was an actual hole in her heart where her once lived. She had to be crazy to feel this strongly for someone she never truly knew.

She would never know the real reason why Stiles' friends started becoming her friends after the funeral. They would always keep the secret of what they were from her, and she never asked, because she never wanted to know what really happened to Stiles. She had a feeling the truth would make her hate them all, she had a feeling she would blame them for his death if she knew. Stiles loved these people, she did not want to hate them.

The ironic thing was she now had everything she wanted and she had never been unhappier in her life. She had friends, people that cared for her well being, called her to check in, showed up in the hospital when she had a seizure, laughed with her, talked with her, defended her from bullies, she even had her first sleepovers since grade school but something was missing. She felt empty inside. Like there was this void in her very being, this nothingness.

...

The true irony was she was alive and human today all thanks to Stiles and his pleas to Derek, but now she felt dead on the inside all because she and Stiles were soul mates; a supernatural bond that rarely effected humans as it had with her and Stiles. But she would never know that, not until she passed on and he explained it to her.

He promised himself he would tell her everything when he could speak with her again. All the things she would spend her human lifetime not knowing, he would tell her himself. But for now he would watch over her, his dad and all his friends and make sure they were okay. He would be fine in the afterlife until they could be with him again, his mom had told him that time passed quicker for the dead than it did the living.

He couldn't wait until he could finally tell Erica what she meant to him.


End file.
